


Awake (with shadows and monsters)

by Idunn



Category: Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Magic is real and lives in your skin. Afraid? You should be.





	Awake (with shadows and monsters)

It wasn't how you did expect your weekend to turn. Meet some cute people? Check. Them asking for “get to know each other better in a secluded place”? Check. They seeing you divesting yourself of your clothes, with the intention of showing them your tattoos? Check.

But this is Team Flash! You were baited with a cute guy, and even if they didn't have no foul play in mind, it was extremely weird to feel like they were treating you like a specimen.   
Or worse. Like a threat.

-It sounds ridiculous, I know. But I always got my tattoos with that intention in mind, I never knew that the particule accelerator effect means that what I imagined could be … real. - you say as you roll up the sleeves of your shirt. The bird moved his wings a little, like the action tickled him somewhat. The key didn't move, but you can feel a tingling in your other arm.

Team Flash looks at you as the doctor lady draws your blood, and after hours of analyzing, her conclusions are in.

-Magic. It looks like actual magic.- she says, snapping her gloves off. The Flash, mask on and his cute longhaired friend look at you as you were alien.

-You think that that is possible?- The Flash said, talking to Cisco.  
Cisco sighed. -I don't know, man. I mean, Felicity says that some british guy helped Olv... Sorry, the Green Arrow once, and he was a Mage. But this? Sound … unreal.

-What can they do? Your tattoos, I mean – The Flash says signaling your arms. You sigh.

-This one – you say, looking at your left forearm – can carry messages to other people. Not like speech or whatever, but the little bird goes away and gets in their skin and they... just... know. I tried it with a friend... It was very eerie. The right one can open or close locks. Any kind of lock, I think. Didn't work with electronic locks yet, but I think I can make it work too... I haven't tried too much either. And the guys at the back – you say, turning around and lowering the collar of your shirt – give me kind of a... spider-sense? Like... - you say, blushing as the air hits your naked skin – they feel the danger and... stuff. I don't know. I got them because I thought I needed to have someone to protect me...- you said.

-They're blinking – another voice said, near the door of the lab. You run around, covering yourself quickly, so as not to have them exposed.

The voice belongs to a very handsome man in a wheelchair. Harrison Wells. The infamous Harrison Wells.

Of course you had been following the news about the particule accelerator and the fall of Dr. Wells and his empire. Who hasn't?  
And maybe you did downloaded some pictures of the man to your hard drive. Just... for investigative porpouses.

You feel naked under that gaze. The man is cold in his approach, as he asks you to retell about how you did contact Team Flash and what were the extent of your powers, and asked to examine your tattos himself. Now he has your right forearm between his hands and your feel as one of the little ones peeking over your shoulder and hissing at the man.

Wells does a little thing with his browns (bushy and dark) and the little one hids in your cleavage; you can feel the aprehension of the other two and you feel... not good. Is really weird because until that moment the mercats had been behaving themselves.

Something in Wells puts you on edge. Yes, he's a handsome man an all the guys seem very friendly with him. Maybe his eyes, so pale, or the rictus of his mouth. Don't know, don't care. But your gut never failed before. This guy is bad news.  
Thank God they(he) let you go, not without admonish you in the good use of your powers and that they would be checking in at random. 

\- Yes, I know how to make a good empanada de carne, Cisco! Maybe we could hang out and share recipes! - You said, blushing as they giggled at your enthusiasm.  
\- We will be seeing each other, don't worry. But, if you make too much empanadas and you want to share, I will trade it for some tostones, OK?- He says, sending you off with his and Caitlin phone number, “just in case”.

In the next year, Cisco or Caitlin did check on you, sometimes over coffee, somethimes over phone until you friend requested Cisco on Facebook. They never asked for you to use your special abilities to fight crime(and to be fair having The Flash on their side is 1000 times better than a nerdy girl with some lame powers) so you never came back to STAR Labs until you knew of Harrison Wells passing.

No one opened the door labs for you, so you just call Cisco (he's your favourite, after all this time; you share food and gossip almost every week). He explained somewhat, but all that you gleaned from that conversation was that Ronnie died saving the universe, Barry almost died (yes, after the first six months was glaringly obvious who The Flash was. Those kids couldn't keep a secret.), and the Team wasn't anymore. You weren't worried about the city because the Flash kept on running everywhere, but if he was alone...

Maybe you can do something to help. You knew that you should help. Your work wasn't cutting it anymore. 

Cisco gaves you the cell number to Felicity Jones, that connects you with a british guy named Constantine. “Master of the dark arts”, says the bussines card that she sends you.

Could he teach you how to save the world?


End file.
